This Time Around
by emerald eye angel
Summary: Based of Both Sides of Time. What happens when Annie loses everything in her century? Well, I guess you'll just have to read and find out!
1. chapter one

THIS TIME AROUND  
  
Annie Lockwood had never met an obstacle she couldn't tackle and overcome. She had crossed time and centuries, fought bad guys and scheming gold diggers. But, now. Now, as she sat in the dark bedroom by herself, she felt herself falling. Not like she was going to cross centuries again, but fall from sanity.  
  
The police had come to her house, their solemn eyes saying more than their words. Annie didn't understand at first. Their words were garbled and running together, as if saying it fast would make the awkward situation pass quicker for them. Sort of like ripping a band-aid off instead of pulling it slowly. A car accident, they had said. No survivors. They were terribly sorry, but help had gotten to the accident site too late.  
  
Mom, Dad, Tod. All gone.  
  
After the police had left, Annie curled up on her parent's bed and sobbed hysterically. If only she had chosen to go with them to the movies, maybe things would have ended differently. Maybe she would have seen the oncoming car before her Dad did. Maybe it wouldn't have collided with the car carrying her parents and brother. Maybe she could have died with them, instead of being all alone in this big dark house.  
  
Not thinking clearly, Annie wiped the tears from her face and ran to her room. Fumbling in her purse, she found her car keys and headed to the garage. She climbed into her car and pulled out of the driveway into the street. And she drove away, not really considering where to go. She was only eighteen, having just graduated from high school last month. Eighteen, and already on her own, completely alone.  
  
She stopped suddenly, and looked around where she was. Stratton Point. Annie remained in her car, staring blankly at the empty hill where Strat, Devonny, Florinda and everyone else used to live. Her hands were shaking and her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. Taking a deep breath, she turned the car off and stepped outside. The warm ocean breeze blew over her face, brushing her long, dark hair back from her face.  
  
Slowly she walked towards that empty hill, her mind set on only one thing.  
  
She closed her eyes and threw her arms back.  
  
"STRAT!!!" 


	2. chapter two

Annie fell to her knees, her head in her hands, her whole body shaking. "Time! Let me through, you asshole! I have nothing left in this world!" She lifted her head and screamed into the dark night.  
  
As if answering her cries, she felt the familiar, awful sensation again. The world began to spin horribly fast, whipping her hair into her face. Her vocal chords were frozen in mid-scream, her body paralyzed. Other bodies flew past her, to other destinations in time.  
  
"I'm not the only one that can travel through time," she thought, a thought that slightly frightened her. Her body, every fiber, was filled with so much time. It flowed through her veins, it pounded in her aching heart, it made her feel nauseous. Then, it stopped.  
  
Annie fell to the ground, her body heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It was still dark outside. She slowly lifted herself off of the ground and took a look around her.  
  
There was the Stratton mansion, just as she remembered. The stables, the fountain, everything was just as before. The towers glowed from the light of the full moon shining upon them. There were no lights on, as Annie remembered she had left her century in the early morning hours. The grounds were empty, no one else was out at this hour. She walked towards the house, not really sure what to do. She stopped at the front door, her hand resting on the shining brass doorknob. Annie wasn't sure what the laws were back in this century about breaking and entering, but she was positive they would have harsh consequences.  
  
Slowly, she backed away from the sprawling porch and walked around to the back of the mansion. She counted the windows on the second floor until she abruptly stopped. That had to be Devonny's room, she was sure of it. Looking around for a way to get onto the roof, Annie spotted an ancient oak tree right next to the corner of the house.  
  
"Well, looks like I don't have much of a choice here," she said aloud. Grabbing a hold on the lowest branch, Annie swung herself up into the tree. She climbed higher and higher until she was close enough to the roof to jump. Taking a deep breath, she leaped from the tree branch and landed with a loud thud onto the roof. Seeing a light turn on, she ran around the corner. The window opened and an angry Hiram Stratton Sr. shouted "Is anyone out there!?" When there was no answer from the silent Annie, a sleepy Florinda called "Oh, Hiram. It was probably a raccoon or some other creature." With a grunt, Hiram Stratton slammed the window.  
  
Annie waited a few more minutes before trying again to get to Devonny's window. Hiram Stratton Sr. was not a person she would want to encounter at three in the morning outside of his window. She crawled past his window on her stomach, and rushed past the other dark windows to Devonny's room. Peering into the dark room, she saw a sleeping form on the bed. Tapping lightly on the window, Annie could see the body move slightly. Tapping louder with one hand, Annie cupped her other hand over her eyes to see better. The person in the bed rose and looked around their room for the source of the noise. Annie had had enough. She banged on the window with both of her palms spread open. The person spun around and turned towards the window. The window slid open and Annie lost her voice, at the sight of who was standing in front of her.  
  
".....Anna Sophia, is that you?" she vaguely heard Strat's voice, as if he was talking at the other end of a tunnel. Then everything went black.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt really guilty about killing Annie's family off, but there wouldn't really have been a reason for her returning to Strat and his family if I hadn't, because her reason for returning each time to her century was her family.  
  
Also, I was always so frustrated at how the 4th book ended. And I could never find any fan fictions of the books. So, finally, I decided just to make my own, hehe. It takes place roughly after the 2nd book, but I think I'm going to make it as though Annie was 18 years old in 2004, just because we have so much more technology to write about then we did back in 1995. And I think I'm done with my author's notes, but thanks for the reviews, and if you like where this story's going, let me know! And if you don't like it, let me know! hehe 


	3. chapter three

Hiram Stratton Jr. stared at the unmoving form of Anna Sophia Lockwood in his arms. Although he was quite used to women having the vapors, those were women of his time. Never, in the times he had seen Anna Sophia before, had she ever had the slightest form of a fainting spell. By the light of the glowing moon, he took a closer look at her. She was in red, baggy, oversized pants (tied at the waist with a thick piece of cloth), shoes that only had a single strap each to keep them on, and a piece of cloth that stayed on only by two thin straps above her shoulders. Oh lord... he could see her bare shoulders. The moonlight illuminated her face, and he thought that Annie looked like an angel, once again sent to him. He looked closer and noticed the dried tearstains on her face. It would be best if he got her into the room before she awakened and woke the entire household. He quickly pulled her into his dark bedroom, careful not to make a sound, lest his father or a servant came to investigate a suspicious noise. Setting her down upon his bed, he lightly stroked her cheek and whispered "Anna Sophia... Annie, are you alright?"  
  
She stirred in his arms, softly calling out his name. Her eyes weren't open yet, but her body began to shake with silent sobs. She twisted and turned in her arms, and Strat hesitated before placing his hands on her bare arms to gently shake her awake. "Annie, Annie. I'm here, it's me, Strat." He whispered urgently.  
  
She sat upright and looked around. "Strat?" She stared at him for a moment and fell forward, clinging him to her as though it had been a hundred years since she had last seen him. "In a way, it really has been," Strat thought sickly. Annie buried her head in his shoulder, trying to get the right words out, but all she could say was "They're gone, Strat... they're all gone..."  
  
Strat was shocked at seeing Annie like this, she was in so much pain that it hurt him. "Who is gone?" he asked gently.  
  
She looked up at him, her dark eyes full of pain and brimming with tears. "My family. They died, all of them. There was a car accident."  
  
Strat didn't quite understand what a car accident was, but he did understand that she had lost her family. He pulled her close and held her, rocking her back and forth until her breathing had become more even and she stopped crying. It was shocking for Strat to see Annie, so strong and brave in his memories, reduced to tears and whimpering. She must have been through a most devastating ordeal. He couldn't even imagine what he would do if he lost Devonny, his mother, or even his father. He would try to talk to her about it, but for now, she must get some sleep.  
  
Of course, not in Strat's bed! The mere thought of Annie, fast asleep in his bed next to him, her dark hair resting on his shoulder was enough to make his heart race. But Strat was a gentleman, above everything else. He helped Annie stand, and whispered to her that he would take her to a guest room, and he would come get her in the morning. Too exhausted to argue, Annie just nodded and followed Strat as he led her down the dark hallway. 


	4. chapter four

The sunlight streamed in through the window, falling upon Annie Lockwood's face. She opened her eyes groggily and looked around. Instead of seeing her messy room, with clothes strewn everywhere, her computer humming in the corner, she was in a gigantic room that was most definitely not her own. The curtains were made of delicate lace, and the room was dripping with gold and mahogany. Her bedcovers were a rich velvet material, which she promptly kicked off of her legs and unsteadily stood up.

There was a knock on the door, and Annie turned towards it, her face resembling a deer caught in headlights. The knob turned, and there stood Devonny Stratton in all her splendor. "Miss Lockwood," she said dryly "I assure you that we just adore your little visits, but next time could you possibly try to be slightly less spontaneous?"

Annie just grinned at Devonny and replied "Alrite, Dev, I'll make sure to mail a letter next time."

Devonny couldn't resist. She grinned back (which her father would most certainly have disapproved of; young ladies should not show their teeth when they smile, they should only have sweet, demure smiles on their faces at all times) and ran forward to hug Annie (Mr. Stratton probably wouldn't have approved of that either).

Grabbing Annie by the hands, she asked her excitedly "So, what thrilling adventure has brought you here this time?" Annie's face dropped, and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. "There was a terrible accident back in my time, Dev. M-my family, th-they…" her words trailed off as the tears began to fall. Devonny could not believe her eyes, nor her ears. Miss Anna Sophia, crying?? That was not something a lady of her time usually did. And what of her family? Had all of them passed away or something else dreadful?

"Shh. It is alright, Anna Sophia. You are here, among your friends that love you dearly." Devonny whispered, taking Annie into her arms to comfort her. Annie sniffled and hugged Devonny fiercely.

"There, there. Let's get you washed up, and I assume you'll be borrowing one of my gowns again," Devonny said playfully, a twinkle in her eyes. Annie let out a slight laugh and replied "I guess my pajama pants and tank top aren't exactly Victorian wear." Devonny stepped back and eyed Annie's clothes critically. She let out a sigh and said "Come with me. We'll get you out of that futuristic garbage you call fashion."

Annie was about to defend her pajamas, when she stopped suddenly. "Hey, Dev. What year is it?"

Devonny stopped at the doorway and replied "It's June 17th, 1897."

Annie's mouth fell open in silent shock.

-wow, I definitely have not written in FOREVER and I am feeling the guilt here people! So, I wrote a quick filler chapter, because I have come up with a new storyline. For those of you that are big enthusiasts of the books, maybe you have figured out what it is? Hint: look at the year Dev told Annie…

-Also, I want to say a BIG THANKS to all the people that reviewed, even when I was on my hiatus from writing. It means a lot, so keep up the good work!!


	5. chapter five

"Dev…" Annie said slowly, "has Strat left for Yale yet?" "Why, of course not. His first day isn't until sometime in August." Devonny answered absentmindedly as she rifled through her extensive wardrobe. Annie leaned against the wall, and placed a hand upon her forehead to steady herself. Her heart and mind began to race. The last time she had seen the Strattons, Strat was an escapee from a lunatic asylum, Devonny was pretending to be in love with the creep of the century, Walker, and Harriet… oh god, Harriet!!

Trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, Annie nonchalantly asked "So, how is Harriet doing?" Devonny smiled and replied "Oh, just grand. She should be here in about a week, I believe." Harriet was still alive?!? Annie felt excitement rush through her body at this discovery, but was immediately overcome with other thoughts. She remembered that Strat and Harriet had become engaged before he left for Yale. And Harriet died of consumption in the winter of 1898. What was Annie to do? She sank into a chair and covered her head with her hands while Dev, oblivious to Annie's predicament, continued to search for her moss green morning gown.

As Annie tried to straighten things out in her mind, Dev suddenly looked up and noticed Annie's disposition. Concerned that Annie was thinking of her family again, she hurried to Annie's side and kneeled beside the chair. "Don't worry, Anna Sophia. Things are going to be just fine." Annie looked into Devonny's porcelain doll face and shook her head slowly. "I dunno, Dev. I thought things were bad before, but now everything is twenty times worse."

Devonny didn't quite understand what Anna Sophia had meant by that. How on earth could life be worse for the girl, now that it appeared she would be staying with the Strattons indefinitely?

My notes: Haha, big twist, right?? Now I just have to figure out where I'm going with this. We'll just have to wait and see (including myself!) thanks again for all the reviews!! Oh, and don't worry, the chapters most definitely will be getting longer once I have more than 20 minutes to type them out!


	6. chapter six

Gah! I really need to stop neglecting this story! To those of you that still keep an eye on this story, my deepest and most sincere apologies. Now that I have some free time due to winter break and all, I'm going to try to bang out at least two more chapters after this one within the next week. So, on we go! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connie Robinson stood impatiently, tapping her foot as she waited for the camera crew to finish setting up their equipment. She glanced around Stratton Point and let out a sigh of frustration at the milling crowds of interested onlookers gathering behind her crew. 'Geez,' she thought, 'can't these people find anything better to do than try to get onto the local news, why don't they go back to their beach towels and ice cream bars and let me get my damn job done with!!'

"Alrite, Con, we're ready for you," her main camera man called out. Her makeup artist ran up to her quickly and checked her for stray hairs and any other flaws that Connie refused to have. After he gave her a thumbs up and headed back to the van, Connie gave her shoulders a slight shrug, tossed her hair, and turned towards the camera directed towards her face.

The red light blinked. "Good morning, this is Connie Robinson with CBC News. I am standing at Stratton Point, where police officers have found the missing girl's car. Late last evening, Anna Sophia Lockwood's family was killed in a car accident that shut down Grand Avenue for over two hours. Officers went to the Lockwood residence to inform Miss Lockwood of the tragic event, and they said that she was very distraught. Those same officers went to check on her early this morning after there was no answer when they called the house, and the young girl was not at the house. Suspecting something was wrong, the entire unit was dispatched to search for Lockwood. Her car has been found here, at Stratton Point, a popular spot for locals. Sheriff Garder says that foul play has not been ruled out, and the search continues for the the girl. There has been no evidence of suicide, but un-named officers say that it would not surprise them, judging by the way she had reacted the night before. Thus raises the question of why she was left alone after such a traumatic event. If anyone has seen Anna Sophia Lockwood, or if they know of her whereabouts, please call the CBC station for further details. We will continue to update you on the hour, every hour, as the search continues for Lockwood. This is Connie Robinson, and you are watching CBC News."

The camera light blinked off. "Good job, Connie!" the crew called out. "Yeah, whatever. Someone go grab me a coffee," she muttered. In the background, there were rescue teams hunting across the ground, and search boats in the water.


End file.
